


Surprise!

by AndreaEssEmm



Series: I Am Going to Tell You a Secret [10]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Confessional, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Down and Dirty Sex, Erotica, Explicit Consent, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fuckbuddies, Fucking, Graphic Description, Oral Sex, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, POV Original Female Character, Personal Experiences, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Shaving, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:21:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25880506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndreaEssEmm/pseuds/AndreaEssEmm
Summary: I have a little surprise for Bobby.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: I Am Going to Tell You a Secret [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1455649
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Surprise!

"I have a surprise for you," I announce to Bobby as I walk into his basement bedroom.

"What is it?" he asks, looking up from the issue of _High Times_ he's currently leafing through. He's reclining on his bed, and clad in a pair of black gym shorts, the sight of his muscular, compact body making my mouth water in its usual Pavlovian response.

"I can't just _tell_ you what it is," I say as I clamber onto the bed. I pluck the magazine out of his hands, and place them on my hips as I straddle his thighs. "You have to _search_ for it."

He rolls his eyes. "Babe, every moment with you is a surprise within itself. Can you at least give me a hint?" I shiver as his hands stroke up and down my bare legs before letting the fingers of his right hand wander beneath the edge of my cutoffs.

I grin toothily at him before reaching down to flick open the button on my shorts. "That's your only hint."

Bobby unzips my shorts, the sound of each tooth pulling free loud in the silent room. I watch his face as he slips his hand inside my panties, his realization making itself known in the way his mouth turns up at the corners.

"You're shaved," he breathes. His hand momentarily caresses my nether lips before retreating out of my shorts altogether. He lowers the front of my panties so he can get a better look at my pubis. "When did you do this?"

"Last night," I reply. "D'ya like it?"

"That's so fucking sexy," Bobby says, his fingers skimming beneath my panty line.

While in the shower the night before, I'd hit upon the brilliant idea to shave off all of my pubic hair. Sure, I usually trim and maintain everything on a regular basis, but I thought it'd be fun to go completely bare, something I'd only done once or twice in the past. Bobby's the first guy that I've ever done this for, and judging from the way his dick instantly hardens beneath me, I can tell that my idea was indeed brilliant.

"Lemme see it," he says as he gently pushes me off his lap.

I settle on my back towards the foot of his bed, barely containing my excitement as he works my shorts off. I gasp softly as Bobby pushes my panties to the side and strokes his middle finger along the seam of my bare labia. I'm already wet for him, so he has no problem sinking said finger deep into my pussy.

"Fucking hell," he breathes as he works his finger in and out of me. The slick sounds emanating from my pussy are loud, and I'm blushing with the knowledge that he has the ability to do this to me. "Your clit's already hard." His thumb brushes against it, which in turn makes my body buck in pleasure.

"What are you gonna do? Play with it, eat it, or fuck it?" I ask as he removes his fingers so he can spread my arousal along my bare skin.

"I'm still deciding," Bobby laughs as he pulls my panties down and off. I watch as he drops them to the floor, leaving me clad in just my black bra and tank top. He seems only interested in my bald pussy, so I don't bother with my remaining clothes.

Bobby opens my thighs a little wider, and I shiver in anticipation as he settles himself on his stomach between them. The stream of warm air he blows over my pussy makes me gasp, but the way he employs his tongue to further coax my clit out of its hood leaves me moaning wantonly, my thighs practically clamping around his head to keep him where I want him.

"Yes, baby," I encourage as I slip my hands into the cups of my bra to fondle my breasts. I pinch my nipples hard, the singeing pain perfectly complementing the sweet pleasure Bobby's mouth is lavishing on my clit.

"I could eat your pussy forever," he announces as he reverently kisses my hips. "Your skin is so soft down here, I love how it feels against my mouth. Fuck, I want more!"

"Get back to work!" I laugh as I gently push his face back into my waiting cunt.

Bobby wastes no time making a meal out of me: sucking on my clit, spreading me open to wiggle his tongue deep inside me, and fucking me with his fingers. It doesn't take long until I'm grinding myself against his face and biting down on my knuckles in an effort to smother my cries of release.

I've barely regained my composure when I see Bobby slither out of his shorts. "I need to fuck you," he announces as he sits back on his heels, his hand stroking his hard cock. The pearly string of precum that's leaking from the engorged head doesn't go unnoticed, and I lick my lips as he spreads the sticky fluid down his shaft.

"Well, get over here," I beckon, my need for him evident in the sound of my voice. I'm still on my back, and a post-orgasm tremor runs down my legs as I open them up so he can get into position.

Bobby slowly but surely pushes himself inside me, his gaze focused on the way his cock slides into my cunt. We both groan in unison as he bottoms out, my inner walls contracting to keep him in place.

He partially pulls out before slowly pushing himself back in. "I love watching my dick slide in and out of you," he moans as he repeats the motion. "The way your juiciness makes it glisten when I take it out-- _fuck_!"

I moan in response and reach up to pull him down to my level, my arms wrapping around his shoulders. I can taste myself on his bottom lip when I lean in to kiss him, and he opens his mouth so I can slip my tongue inside.

After a moment, Bobby breaks the kiss so he can gather me up in his arms, his hips languidly driving his cock deeper. It's not a frantic fuck, seeing as he's clearly interested in taking his time, and drawing out the pleasure. "Do you love how I make you feel?" he asks.

"Yes," I answer, my body moving with him. "I love it!"

"Is it good?"

"So amazing!"

"Do you want me to make you cum again?"

His question is so out of left field, that I laugh at the absurdity of it. Of _course_ I want him to make me cum again! He _knows_ he can make me cum, so why is that even a question? Bobby must realize he's being ridiculous since he quickly dissolves into guffaws as well. "Dude, I already know your answer. I don't even know why I asked that!"

"Don't worry about it," I reply as I kiss him sweetly. "Just pick up the pace."

He wastes no time in doing as I ask, his hips snapping into me with such concentrated force that I have to firmly plant my feet into the mattress to keep myself from falling off the bed. I reach down to rub my clit, and Bobby groans in approval.

"That's it," he gasps as he buries his face in the crook of my neck. "Touch yourself, baby. Make yourself cum."

My hand is practically trapped between our bodies, my fingertips becoming slick from a combination of sweat and bodily fluids as they work my hard little pearl. It doesn't take long for me to fall over the precipice, my body wracked with involuntary shudders as I grind my hips against him in an effort to ride out the waves of my orgasm.

"Oh, babe!" Bobby moans, and I watch with hooded eyes as he pulls out to jerk himself off over my lower belly and pussy. I suck in my breath when I feel his hot load land on my clammy skin. He leans over and kisses me sloppily on the lips while he spreads his cum into my skin, marking me.

"I did good?" I ask as he caresses the silky bare skin of my cunt.

"Best surprise ever, Andrea."


End file.
